The Remnants of the World End With, Basically, You
by LiveandSound
Summary: AKA: TRWEWBY. Shibuya AU. Proof that the RWBY characters fit with everything. Meet your favorite (or not so favorite) characters as they participate in a game that will determine their fate. Done with suggar, read with cookies and milk. Rated T because TWEWY is rated T (Somehow). OOC at times.
1. The Power Is Yet Unknown

**Author Note 1**

Well, I've finally reached Another Day in TWEWY. Glad I didn't sell my DSi yet. Now that I can repeat previous chapters, I can start with this. I've had this idea for way too long, but I needed to be able to go back in the story whenever I wanted first.

Now, the characters in RWBY have way many personalities, of that we know. Now, with so many ingredients, what kind of sandwich do you want? Cheese sandwich? Ham-with-Tomato sandwich? A jumbo sandwich?

See? We got genki girls, socially awkwards characters, deadpan snarkers, pungeon masters, masterminds...we are 2 steps of having everything! And I intend to use as much as I can in this. This, is esentially The World Ends With You in RWBY. You will see what I meant with "proof that the RWBY cast fits with everything". Well, not as much as RULES OF NATURE! but still fits everything.

To be honest, I don't know if this would count as a regular fanfic, or a crossover fanfic. Maybe it's regular but borderline cross. Anyway, if you know, let me know.

Well, enough. Start reading! (If you see any grammatical mistake, let me know).

* * *

...Well, it's begun. The game that will decide the fate of the RG and UG of Shibuya, and all it's inhabitants. The fight between the Composer and the Conductor. The Composer seems to have already chosen Her proxy, but no one seems to know who that is. The Conductor apparently has just finished the preparations for this week's game as well. Well, time to start my report:

_As is common knowledge, all **Games **in the UG take place under **Our supervision**. However, this particular Game is saddled with a nigh-unbelievable set of extenuating circumstances, catching the attention of the** Higher Plane.** Thus, I shall be taking a more hands-on role this time, as detailed in this report._

_The core differences in this Game are as follows:_

_It's role in plans for **Shibuya's destruction**,__The Composer's **absence** from the UG,__The resulting **limitations** to his powers, and__The Game being played by a **proxy**._

_The Composer has informed me of two major points: that he plans to** destroy** the UG, but also that his final decision will hinge on the outcome of his Game with the Conductor._

_A provisional rule for this Game requires the Composer to **vacate** the Underground. It is unprecedented for the Composer to be absent during a Game. I cannot predict what effect it may have. Furthermore, the Composer must **lower** the frequency of his vibe to travel from the UG to the RG, inevitably curtailing his abilities._

_This makes investigating the Conductor and his strategy incredibly difficult, as the Composer is still the only one who knows who and what I am._

_It means lingering in the UG to author reports like this one is in itself a lethal risk._

_The greatest randomizer in the current Game is the use of a handpicked proxy to compete against the Conductor in the Composer's stead. No information on this person exists at present. What's it's age, gender, looks, nothing. However, today I saw a quite interesting girl. I don't know if she's the Composer's proxy, but in any case her level of **I****magination** is outstanding. I'll keep an eye on her.  
_

_While the situation seems dire, I believe the key to getting ahead of all of this is at hand. Time always builds upon the past. I have already located our key. It is a pin request from the Conductor._

_Normally, the psych manifestations of pins are determined by one's Imagination. Thus, by analyzing the pin, the user's Imagination-or rather, their true intentions - are revealed._

_Unfortunately, this order came through the Composer, and neither I or Her came into contact with the Conductor. Thus, I could not use it to determine the nature of his Imagination._

_I, too, have lowered my vibe to tune in to the UG, limiting my abilities. However, the-_

"_What?"_

...Oh crap.

(...dammit, a client. I must have left the OPEN sign on the door. How convenient. I hope the kid didn't see anything)

"_Oh, sorry._ _I saw the OPEN sign outside and thought this was open, but I didn't see anyone"_

Oh, yeah I left it there by accident. Well, welcome to my little coffeehouse, Dusty Kat. Since you're here, I guess you want something. Coffee?

_"No, I just came to rest my legs a bit. But yeah, some coffee would be nice"_

Alright, how do you want it?

_"Black"_

Heh, don't try to sound tough, sissy.

"_Cream then"_

Oh, coming right up. Maddam, hehehe.

"_Alright,_ h_ow about cream and suggar?"_

What are you, a 6-year old girl scout?

"_Fine then, surprise me"_

...

***SPLASH***

"_AAAAHHHH! Why the heck did you do that?!"_

Well, you did tell me to surprise you. And one must always please their customers, right?

"_Not like this!"_

Heh, alright. I'll make you a cream one. On the house, as compensation.

"_...Fine..."_

...Maddam.

...

"_Hey, what were you doing back there? You were talking about a Composer or Conductor or something"_

(...Great, I was seen. If someone finds out about The Game, this could get ugly for me. I can't take any risks, I have to think, now...oh, this sounds like a great idea. I'm such a genius)

...Hey kid.

"_Uh?"_

Mind if I tell you a story? While you rest here, of course.

"_..Sure, why not?"_

Alright. Don't worry, my stories are always top-quality...this one, will blow your mind.

* * *

Our story begins with a certain girl, an elegant, black haired lady with GATITO clothes and cat ear-shaped headphones, made by GATITO. You know, that brand famous for making unique, top-quality stuff? Anyway, she was quite an interesting person, she hated others. And with others, I mean everyone. She didn't like to socialize, nor did she think it could be usefull or good. She always wanted to stay alone, disconected from the rest. Only listening to the music in her phones.

She was walking by the Scramble Crossing in Shibuya, listening to the stylish local music through her phones. However, the noise from the people walking by, with all her talking and screaming and stuff, she could barely hear anything. To make matters worse, there was an annoying group of girls whose manner of speech was too annoying to deal with, they walked so slow and from side to side our girl couldn't even see where she was going. What did she do?

"_Out of my face. You're blocking my view"_

And the group of friends, clearly scared by her, moved to the side.

The girl kept walking forward, past the Crossing and towards AMX records. Unfortunately for her, the noise there was even bigger than in the Crossing.

_"Shut up. Stop talking"_

But still, she kept walking forward. Once in Shibu-Q Head, some people kept pestering her. There seemed to be some kind of event nearby. And then, 2 guys got close to her. They were nothing special, just some nerds that lived with their parents that were shocked by her looks, she seemed like she came out of an anime (Well, GATITO clothing is too cool to be real). The girl wasn't amused.

"_Go the hell away!"_

They didn't.

"_...All the world needs is me. I got my values...so keep yours, got it?"_

Then they got the message and backed down. Maybe playing so much Worlds and Warcrafts gave them a bit of honor. A bit, since no true man would simply follow a girl like an idiot under a love potion. Anyway.

The girl kept walking, and finally arrived at her destination: Udagawa. More specifically, a special mural, made by GATITO, at the end of Udagawa. A mural, of a hooded, scythe-wielding skeleton. Like the Grimm **Reaper**. There was only one thing the girl admired: GATITO. A group, or maybe just one man or woman, no one knows for certain, that made lots of interesting, stylish things, with an unique touch. Music, Video, Art, you ask, GATITO's got it. She was fascinated by him/her, specially by that specific mural.

And now, our story truly begins.

* * *

The girl found herself in the middle of the Scramble Crossing, lying on the ground. She didn't know what she was doing there. As she got up, she felt something on her hand. She opened her palm, and saw a small pin, black with a stylish white skull. She didn't know what it was or what it meant.

So, she flipped the pin in the air before catching it and saving it in her pocket. However, once she touched the pin, a blue wave appeared in her eyes, and suddenly tons of voices resonated in her head.

_"...What the...What's with all these voices?!"_

_What just happened? And where did this pin come from? ...wonder if there's a connection.  
_

The girl tried to do the same as before, flipping the pin in he air and grabbing it. Again, a blue wave appeared in her eyes, and voices appeared in her head again.

"_Voices! Definitely voices!"_

_But why? ...wait. Am I hearing people's thoughts?! What the hell is this pin?_

She probably would have kept asking herself questions that would get no answer, but then she heard a small MEW sound from her phone. It seems, she got a message.

_What the...weird...I wasn't carrying my phone with me before._

She checked the message, but hardly believed it. It was simply too absurd.

**Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure -The Reapers.**

"_How cute. Spam. See you later. Deleted"_

However, the message did not dissappear.

_"Huh? Still there...maybe I hit the wrong button...Ok, now, deleted"  
_

But, it wasn't.

_"...Dammit, still there? It's like the junk mail from hell"_

And then, the fun started. The girl felt a huge pain in her right hand, like if lightning struck her.

"_Oww! My hand..."_

She checked her hand to see what hit her, but what she saw...she did not expect.

_...What the-?! Numbers?! And they're changing...it's like a clock..._

Indeed, the numbers in her palm decreased one by one. 59:49, 59:48, 59:47...the girl then turned around, hearing some noise behind her. What she saw, she couldn't believe: First, lots of floating, red decals, very stylized. But what really surprised, was what was behind those decals, on the huge screen at 104.

**YOU HAVE 7 DAYS**

Soon after, strange, black-and-white-with-red frogs appeared, coming out of the decals.

"_...! What the-Frogs?!"_

And the small froggies proceded to attack her. And it HURT.

"_Oww! What the...That hurt! What do they want with me? ...D-down, froggie..."_

The froggies, again, attacked her. She responded with punches and kicks, but it didn't seem to work. It was like punching air, like if those frogs weren't even there. However, those frogs were capable of touching her, and it hurt a lot.

"_...Ungh! What the hell is going on?! Somebody! Help!"_

However, no one listened. They didn't even look at her direction. They didn't even seem to worry about all the frogs coming out of the floating decals. It was like, they **didn't even notice**.

"_Hey, everybody! Stop ignoring me! ...what is this place...Ah! damnit, I have to run!"_

She decided to escape. And I don't blame her, there was nothing she could do. Her attacks couldn't even hit the frogs, and no one would help her, for she was alone...Just like she wanted! Hahahahaha! Ok, enough laughing.

* * *

While she was running away from the froggies, in another building near 104.

"_Man, here we go again..."_

Said a young, silver-haired, pale, well-built man.

"_Stop whining. We haven't had work in, like, forever"_

Responded the slim, dark skinned, red-eyed, green haired woman at his side.

"_Exactly. It feels like Monday after vacation"_

_"You'd prefer a permanent vacation? Day 1 has the most players. Now's our chance to rack up some points. How else are you gonna make up for last month?"  
_

_"Aight...fine. One week won't kill me. Probably...Hey, while we're at it...How'bout we play a little game?"_

_"A game?"_

_"Yeah, so it doesn't feel so much like work. C'mon, you love it"_

_"Oh yeah. You know me...alright, what's the game"_

_"How'bout Reaper Sport 3? a Player Hunt. Let's see who bags the most Players for the day"_

_"Are you joking? That's not fun at all!"_

_"Don't you like it?"_

_"There's no contest! Besides, I would crush you anyway"_

_"Ohh, is that a challenge? Guess I have to actually try now. You know the drill. Loser buys winner a great, hot bowl of Ramen"_

* * *

Returning to our sweet lady, who reached the Statue of Hachiko, but tired from all the running and evading.

_"Huff, huff...I should...be safe here..."_

Obviously, the froggies catched up to her seconds later.

"_Rrgh...stupid frogs! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!"_

And then she realized she was in an even bigger danger than she thought, once she saw some of the floating decals touching some other people, who seemed scared of them. Seconds later, the decals-and those people-faded away.

"_Wha-?! They vanished! Why are people disappearing?! What's happening...why am I even here? What the hell! They're gonna get me...!"_

But then, hope arrived, in the most unexpected way...

"_Found one!"_

_"Huh?"_

...A teenage girl. With an elegant red dress, with red-and-black ribbons and gloves, carrying a...cat, I think. Clearly the image of a true hero perfectly capable of dealing with situations like this.

_"You! Make a **pact** with me!"_

_"What? In case you haven't noticed, I got my hands full"_

_"Listen! If we forge a pact, we can beat the **Grimm**!"_

_"The what?"_

_"You wanna be erased? Hurry up! There's no time! Make a pact with me! Please!"  
_

_...Well, her future did seem a bit **Grimm** at the moment._

_"F-fine, fine! I accept"_

Then, in what seemed like just a couple of seconds, some lights flashed as the two felt...connected. Like if they had a chain between each other.

"_What's with the light show?"_

_"Here! Use this pin!"_

The red girl gave our black girl a grey pin, with a small semi-circular curve in the center. Pin 267: Shockwave.

"_Wait, what is going on? What were those lights? Why are you giving me a pin?"_

_"I'll explain later! Right now we have to stop the Grimm!"_

_"...Fine. But I expect answers!"_

_"Get ready!"_

Our little girl then, with no other choice, turned to the froggies, who inmediately hopped to their target. She didn't knew how to use that pin. However, the other pin, black with the white skull, activated once she touched it. She tried the same with the Shockwave pin. Then, in her hand a big, rectangular, dark grey sword appeared. Though it looked more like a big cleaver than an actual sword.

With it, she knew what to do then. As one of the frog Grimms jumped to her, she swinged in a fast horizontal move the sword, slicing the frog in half, which soon faded like dust in the wind. Now being capable of fighting back, she proceded to slice to pieces the rest of the frogs, sucessfully.

_"Great, this is all I needed!"_

Indeed. However, there were just too many of them, she couldn't hit them all, and still got some hits on her. Then our girl, in a small, calm fury, rushed towards the frogs, and in a circular, spinning slice, not only cut some of them, but also by accident slided the "blade" of her weapon off, revealing another, lighter, darker weapon, more like a katana. The "sheath blade" was still functional, so she effectively had not one, but two blades. Running toward the rest of the frogs, she sliced and jumped and sliced and ran and sliced and slided and...well, you get the idea. Soon, the battle was over, and no more frog remained.

After the battle:

"_...Woah, you can use pins? You must be really good at psychs. Guess I found the right partner!"_

_"Psych? Is that what you call these... swords?"_

The girl looked at her hand, realizing the dual swords went back to a simple, grey pin.

"_Yup. And now that we've made a pact, the Grimm won't come after us!"_

_"In other words, we're safe"_

_"Exactly. See? All gone"_

_"All gone...so, what are Grimm?"_

_"They're those monsters we just fought. Duh!"_

_...Monsters? Yeah, sure...and "Psychs"? Is that what this pin is for?_

_"Anyway, where are my manners? I'm Miltiades Malachite. Call me Miltia"_

_I call this wack._

_"We've got a long week ahead of us!"_

_"A week? A week of what?"_

_"The Reaper's Game, you dummy! The Reaper's Game is seven days long, remember?"_

_Reapers? Excuse me? Who is this flake?_

_"So, what's you name?"_

_Forget her, where am I? How did I get here?_

_"C'mon, tell me your name"_

_The sign says "Shibuya Station"... Why am I in Shibuya?_

_"Something wrong?"_

_Wait, the Crossing. Maybe I just need to retrace my steps._

And so, our sweet young lady went back to the Scramble Crossing, leaving behind her partner Miltia.

"_Hey, wait for me!"_

* * *

Back at the Scramble, our lady was getting annoyed by Miltia, who had been following her like a dog to a frizbee.

"_Why are you following me?"_

_"Why are you making yourself so hard to follow?"_

_"Screw you, I go where I want"_

_"Go where? We're trapped in here!"_

_"What? Don't be stupid"_

_"You're the one being stupid. We made a pact, we're supposed to stick together! You can't beat the Grimm alone. You can't survive!"_

_"Survive what?"_

_"The Game! Don't you wanna win?"_

_"Pfft. I don't play games. Play games on your own time"_

_"Hey, that's not funny! They'll erase us if we don't win! You saw what happened to those people! Do you want to join them? Besides, we're partners, and partners work together"_

_"No way, don't make me a part of this"_

_"But you're already a part of this...you're a **Player**, just like me"_

_"A player? I'm not playing anything"_

_"Oh really? Then why do you have a Player Pin?"_

Miltia pointed to the Skull pin on the girl's hand.

"_Don't you have a timer on your hand? I know I do..."_

While not truly believing the nonsense Miltia spilled on her, the girl checked her right hand. And guess what? There was a timer. It marked 20:05 and down.

"_What...the hell..."_

_"See? You're part of the Reaper's Game too"_

_..._

_"Wait...Ah! We don't have time for this! The clock's ticking! We only have 20 minutes! Let's hurry to Ten-Four!"_

_"Ten-Four? What's that?"_

_"Ten-Four! 104! You got the mail, right? "Reach 104 or face erasure" "_

_The junk mail...bah, please. What kind of nut would believe that? ...Then again, this day has been very weird...and she's gonna follow me anyway...may as well go along and try to figure this out._

_"All right, you win. Lead the way"_

_"Good. Now, for the last time...tell me your name please"_

_"...Blake. Blake Belladonna"_

_"Blake, huh? ...It's kinda creepy..."_

_"...Excuse me?"_

_"Alright Blake, let's get over to 104!"_

And, reluctantly, Blake followed Miltia towards the great building at the north of the Scramble Crossing. 104. However, once they were almost there, Blake crashed agaisnt...something. It was like if there was some kind of **wall** over there. But, there was nothing.

"_Oww! There's some kind of barrier here, there's no way past!"_

_"What?! We can't get through?! But this is the way to Ten-Four!"_

_...Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_

Blake looked towards the people at the Scramble. While there were a lot and it was hard to see clearly, it was obvious none of them were looking at her. None, except for 1 guy, with a red sweater.

_...That guy over there. What's he staring at?_

The guy, was...special. I'll explain later. All he said, after staring at Blake for a while, was "_Pact Confirmed"._ Miltia, of course, didn't even know that guy was there.

"_What are we gonna do about this wall?"_

Miltia walked towards the wall, not knowing what to do. But when she did, there was no wall at all!

"_Huh? Blake! It's open"_

_"What? How?"_

_"No idea. A lucky break, maybe. C'mon, we gotta keep moving, we're almost there!"_

_...Something about that guy in red..._

Blake turned around, to face that guy. Problem was, there was no longer a guy.

_Huh? Where did he go? Weird. But maybe the most normal thing that has happened to me today._

Blake then turned around and went after Miltia.

* * *

The 2 then arrived finally at 104, their timer having only 12:05 minutes left.

"_Made it!"_

Blake then felt like a weight was lifted in her hand. She checked her right hand, and saw that

_"The timer vanished!"_

_"Fiuw! Mission Complete"_

Of course, now is time for more fun to arrive! Fun...for **The Reapers**

"_Pfft, big deal"_

_"What?!"_

_"Only an idiot would screw up on Day 1"_

_"Who's there?!"_

_"Oh no...a Reaper?"_

_Reaper..._

_"You two are gonna get erased sooner or later, so come on. Help a girl out and earn me a few points, alright?"_

The Reaper lady then summoned some dark, floating decals, making more frogs appear.

"_Those damn frogs again..."_

_"Blake, you know how to fight now, right? This time, focus your thoughts on me!"_

_"What?! __What do you think I am?! I'm not a queer!_"

_"Please! To defeat the Grimm!"_

_Grr..._

_"...Fine. Come on!"_

As the frogs got closer and closer to Miltia, she simply put her cat...thing...Cathing, on the ground at her feet. Once the frogs got really close, Miltia extended her arms, some claw-like things forming from her gloves. Ditto with the cathing on the ground. She closed her eyes, and waited...and then, the frogs jumped towards her. Just as one of them was about to kick her face, all Miltia did was quickly raise her left hand to the sky. At the same time, the Cathing suddenly **JUMPED**, somehow, raising into the air and slashing the frog to pieces.

As the rest of the frogs tried to attack, Miltia simply spinned and waved her arms in many directions. And as if following her command, the Cathing flyed from one side to the other, cutting, slicing, slashing, piercing the frogs from left to right. It was like if she was **ordering** the Cathing, and the Cathing **obeyed** Miltia.

As the seconds passed, the frogs fell and faded one by one at alarming numbers. Some weren't even hit and still faded! It was wonderfull to watch.

Of course, Blake did her part too. Like Miltia said, she focused her thoughts on her during the battle. It's important to do so between partners. It's the key to a good relationship.

...Mm? What thoughts did she focus? Well, I didn't read her thoughts too much, I wanted more to enjoy the show. But, from the little I saw and heard, I was able to make a song out of it. Here it is:

* * *

_Give me all your love..._(X3)

_Watch me with your scary eyes_  
_Please me with your silky touch. Come on_  
_Keep your eyes on me always_  
_I'm breaking it down_  
_I'm not the same_

_Feel me when you come inside  
Touch me when you want me anytime  
Keep your eyes on me always  
Don't wake me up til the morning light_

_Get up on your feet, move your body, bring me the passion_  
_Give me your nasty hands. Come on now. I'm getting over you_  
_Get up on your feet, move your body, bring me the passion_  
_Give me your nasty hands. It's you. You can set me free_

_Give me all your love_  
_Give me all your love_  
_Don't give it to someone else_  
_Give me all your love_  
_Give me all your love_  
_Don't share it with someone else_

_I'm sending all my love, all my love for you  
All I want is your love and soul  
I'm sending all my love, all my love for you  
All I want is your love and soul!_

* * *

Well, did you like it? I call it Give Me All You Love. Quite good, right? Thanks man, I have a talent for things like this. Music, video...art in general, really.

But anyway, we're getting off-topic. Let's get back at the story.

* * *

After the battle...

_"...Is it over?__"_

_"I think...wait, not yet! Blake, over there!"_

Blake turned and saw a big floating decal, very different from the others. This one looked like a crude combination of a skull and a heart, and not in the good way.

_...This one looks tough...Like I've got a choice._

_"Hey, Stalker!"_

_"I'm not a stalker!"_

_"Whatever. Just...don't mess this up!"_

_"I...I won't!"_

From the decal, came a big, tiger-like Grimm, standing on 2 of it's legs, with arms that looked more like bones than flesh.

The Grimm walked slowly towards Blake. It was very different from the froggies, that jumped towards her like a cat to a mouse, but not as cute. Blake rushed towards the taigar, activating the Shockwave Pin. She inmediately jumped, and gave it 3 slashes. It barely moved, it was like it didn't felt the attacks at all. Blake kept attacking, but the beast didn't move at all. It didn't seem hurt at all, not even a scratch. Blake knew she was in a tough position. What she didn't notice, however, was the big ball of red and black light that came out of her, flying into the heavens.

Miltia, meanwhile, was having some dificulties. Cathing's attacks, while clearly more effective than Blake's, didn't stop the taigar at all. Taigar got close to her, and slammed it's paws into the ground. Miltia was able to avoid the attack, but it leaved a small crater on the ground. She wouldn't want to be hit by that. Miltia got up, and the ball of light descended from the sky and surrounded her without her noticing. Miltia quickly got up and did an uppercut. The Cathing did the same, and hit the taigar right on the head. This time, the hit clearly was effective, the taigar almost falls back from the attack, and it seemed hurt.

Miltia was surprised, but kept attacking. Again, her attacks seemed not too effective. She was confuses, but didn't stop. While she kept doing that, the ball of light was flying again to the sky, this time descending on Blake, who was a bit busy evading it's attacks. She was constantly slashing the Grimm, but none of the attacks was effective. Until the ball of light came back, this time surrounding Blake just as she made another slash to the Grimm. Like before, this time the attack was stronger than usual, and the beast was sent flying a few meters. Blake was surprised, but noticed the ball of light flying again to the sky. She was a smart girl, she discovered that whatever that ball of light was, it was clear it made her attacks stronger.

Miltia soon noticed the same. And so, they knew what to do. They focused on evading the taigar's crushing paws, and whenever the ball came, they rushed and hit the beast. It was true teamwork. By alternating between their attacks with the ball coming and going here and there, they sucessfully destroyed the mighty taigar, who soon faded.

Now, what was that ball of light? It's simple. It's called a **Light Puck**. Yeah, sounds stupid, but I didn't make the name. Now, remember when I said "Connected. Like if they had a chain between each other"? The LP is a product of that connection. You see, most attacks aren't really effective agaisnt all Grimm, some are quite tough. But, when someone, let's say A, attacks a Grimm, the LP appeas, and flies towards their partner B. The LP increases the power of whoever it's touching, but only one attack at a time. Once activated, it goes flying back to A, and increases the power of their next attack, and then returns to B and so and so. Like a **Metronome**.

Well, back to the story. After the battle...

_"Whew...we did it...but you heard her...Day 1 is nothing. What if the missions only get harder? We've got six more days. Are we gonna make it? I...I don't want to be erased..."_

Miltia then grabbed her phone and stared at it. No words or anything, just stared at it. Blake didn't care, just ignored her.

_I can't believe this...why am I stuck here? What if I'm erased? What the hell kind of game is this? This can't be right...gaah! Am I really stuck here in Shibuya?_

* * *

Well, that's pretty much what happened. Now, I'm sure you're confused, there are lots of things you may have not understood yet. Well, let me tell you that, pretty much all of what happened, is Common Knowledge. But I don't blame you for not knowing. Most people don't.

Still, this is nothing. That's just the 1st day, and the Reaper's Game last 7 days. They have 6 more to go.

This story,** it's just starting.**

* * *

**Author Note 2**

Now, Time to explain.

1-Why did I pick Blake to take Neku's place? Why not Ruby? - Well, Ruby was my first option. And I know she has some headphones. However, when I saw RWBY, I knew she wouldn't fit. Her personality is just...too different. She's quite friendly and nice, just not very skilled socially. However, Blake didn't seem to eager to socialize in Vol2 ep1. So, among other reasons, I picked her. But, if Ruby were like we expected her to be from the trailer, an emo, don't-give-a-damn girl, then she would have been perfect. But don't worry, Ruby's still here.

Also, Cats.

2-I pick the characters to take the role of a certain TWEWY character based on traits, not necessarily personality. There are only 2 characters I used because of lack of options. But, these 2 are secondary characters, so...

3-I'm gonna take a bit of freedom with this. So it's not 100% like TWEWY. Maybe 90%, but not 100%.

4-Give Me All Your Love: I don't own neither the song nor the lyrics. These belong to Square Enix, who made the game.

Though, they make me wonder if they Moral Guardians thought twice before giving it a T-for-Teen rating.

Now, if you liked this/hated this/whatever you can tell me in a review don't there. Don't be shy, say what's on your mind.

Now, goodbye. Stay Alive...or else prepare to play the Reaper's Game.


	2. Brain Wave, Main Wave

**Author Note 1**

Well, I've found the BrDPirateMan. A guy that makes The World Ends With You fanfics. If you like TWEWY, check his fanfics, they're cool, original, fun, etc.

Well, here it's chapter 2. Thankfully, I can release this fanfic's chapters quickly, since It's technically already written in the game. I just have to add some things.

Normally, I would have been working on my other Fanfic "Fantastic ReALiTy" (Yes, in that WeIRd style), but I decided to take a break this week (08/24-30).

Now, I want Monty and Miles to present the other, new characters as quickly as they can. I wanna see if there's a more suitable choice for a character. I have excuses for some, but I wanna see what options I have.

In any case, last time I was telling you a story, no? Well, let's see were we left off.

* * *

"_Nngh...what the...what the heck?! Where am I now?"_

Blake looked around, surprised. I can't blame her, she was at 104 just a few seconds ago. As she looked around, she noticed Miltia, staring at her phone again.

"..._I hope this works out"_

"_Hey!"_

_"Aaaaah! Don't scare me like that!"_

_...Don't be so obnoxious. Grow up_

_"Umm...Is something wrong?"_

_"No, there's nothing wrong, except for the fact that we were at 104 a minute ago and now where here!"_

_"Oh, right"_

I feel sorry for Blake at this moment.

"_...Isn't this pass the underpass by the station? I can hear the trains"_

_...At the underpass? That's weird. How did we get here?_

And...

***MEW***

...There's the mission.

"_There's the mission!"_

That's what I just said...

**Set the cursed sculpture free. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure -The Reapers  
**

***Di-thack!***

"_Oww!"_

_"Timer's back. What's it for?"_

_"The mission...you really don't know? If we don't clear the mission before the timer hits 0, we'll both be erased!"_

_...Sounds crazy to me. But...maybe not that crazy. I saw it happen to those people. And met a Reaper...I can't believe I'm even entertaining that thought. But I know what I heard...wait._

It seems Blake has finally realized that little detail. Took her a while.

"_Why did the date change on my phone?"_

_"A day must have gone by"_

_"What?!"_

A smart player would have realized already. The Reaper's Game last 7 days, and you get 1 mission per day. If they got a mission now, that means a day has gone by.

"_I think we fell asleep after the mission. But it's OK, we need to focus on today!"_

_What?! We fell asleep in broad daylight, in the middle of the street, and a day has gone by, and it's OK?! Have you lost your MIND? That's anything but Ok! Why would we fall asleep?!_

_"So...this "cursed sculpture"...it's gotta be the statue of Hachiko"_

_Maybe we passed out. But then...how did we get here? Did they drag us all the way here? And why? Everything between yesterday and today is blank._

_"But then, what's the curse...Blake? Blake! C'mon, pay attention!"_

_..._

_"Hey! Don't just ignore me! If we don't work together, we'll fail the mission!"_

_..._

_"You don't have to be like this"_

Then again, with such an obnoxious partner, who can blame her?

_"Sigh...what am I doing wrong?"_

_..._

Well, first of all-

"_All right! No point in standing here. Let's go find Hachiko"_

Hey, I was still narrating! Bah, whatever. So, the 2 girls walked towards the exit. However, near the exit Blake noticed a guy in a red sweater standing like an idiot.

_Where have I seen this guy before..._

_"Blake! Hachiko is this way!"_

_Ugh, can't this girl stop for a second and use her brain?_

_"Come ON!"_

_Ugh...go yourself._

Pestered by her partner, Blake kept walking towards the exit of the station underpass. But...

***ZAP***

"_Oww! There's another wall here!"_

_"What? Another wall?"_

_It seems we're trapped in here._

_"No...we'll never finish the mission now"_

_All she ever does is whine._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because this is the only way to Hachiko"_

_Then we have to get through. We got past the wall yesterday. There must be some kind of rule. A requirement, maybe?_

_"What should we do?"_

_..._

_"Don't just stand there, think of something!"_

_I AM thinking, you idiot. Maybe if you shut your mouth for just one min-...huh?_

_"...Blake, what is it?"_

Blake saw the red guy. She connected the dots, and realized something.

_That guy in the red hood. I've seen him before._

_"Blake, what are you looking at? ...That guy, do you know him?_

_I remember...he was at the crossing yesterday. And just like now, there was a wall that day. Who is he? I'm gonna read his mind._

And so, Blake used the Player pin and tried to analyze the guy. However, she was completely unable to read his mind.

_What?_

_"What is it?"_

_"I can't read him"_

_"What?! You can't scan him?"_

_Not so loud, dammit. I had no trouble scanning people yesterday. Maybe the rules changed? Or maybe the pin is broken._

_"Can we finish the mission without being able to scan?"_

_Or maybe...what if it's just him? Maybe he's special._

_"Blake!"_

_"Ugh...what now?"_

_"He's coming right toward us!"_

Indeed. The red guy walked up to them. However, I feel a bit sad for him. For a girl to be scared of him just like that. He's just trying to do his job.

"_You. Scan and erase all the Grimms in this area"_

_"Uh? What are you talking about?"_

_Are those the conditions to move on?_

_"I don't see any Grimm!"_

_...He said "Scan", idiot. Obviously we won't be able to see them just like that._

_"The world is more than just what you see"_

Well, at least the guy knows how to be cool. Now if only he did some exercise...

_"He left. What a creepy guy"_

_I don't know what his deal is, but he's part of the Game, that's for sure. Which can only mean one thing. Interesting... His kind can't be scanned? ..."The World Is More Than What You See". So to find the Grimm..._

_"Hey. Let's get rid of the Grimm"_

_"How? They're not here!"_

_"Yes they are. We have to scan for them"_

_"You think? Well, let's try it. But first...I meant to ask you. Shouldn't you try some other pins? I mean, you got more, right?"_

_"Pins?"_

_"Yeah! They should've given you a whole bunch"_

Blake searched through her pockets, and did find some pins.

_...She's right...there's a bunch in my pocket._

_"Why not test them out?"_

_"How?"_

_"Remember the slash pin yesterday?"_

_"This one?"_

_"Well, I wasn't able to use it. So maybe-"_

_"I get it. Certain pins only work for certain people. I've got to try them all and see"_

_...Talk about a hassle. Alright, let's see what they can do._

The guy made 3 Grimm decals appear, and from one of them froggies appeared. Perfect target-practice.

For the first round, Blake used Pins 271 and 269: Thunderbolt and Force Rounds.

Activating Shockwave, Blake's dual swords appeared. After, she activated Force Rounds, and her katana changed form, turning into something more similar to a gun than a sword. Then, as the frogs jumped towards her, she fired the rounds, which appeared like blue-with-yellow spheres that flyed at medium speed to the froggies. The shots pushed back some of the frogs, and the high firing rate allowed her to take down some. However, some of the frogs were more evasive, or simply too far away for the rounds to reach them. Then, she activated Thunderbolt. Her gun gained a bit of lightning, and she pointed toward the remaining frogs. Then, she saw what seemed to be targets appear on the frogs, and fired the gun. A lightning bolt appeared, and pierced the frogs 1 by 1 in the order that the targets appeared. Soon, no frog was left standing.

For the second round, she used Pin 270: Psychokinesis, along with Shockwave.

As the frogs approached, Blake activated the pin, and flinged her hand forward. Soon after, some objects nearby, mostly bikes and traffic cones (Don't ask me why they're there, just stick with it), went flying quickly forward, crushing the frogs. The ones that weren't hit were sliced.

For the final round, Blake used Pin 268: Cure Drink (...Yeah, we couldn't think of anything better for this one) and Shockwave.

She attacked some of the frogs, but one of them attacked her from behind. The hit didn't hurt as much as the ones yesterday, but still caused some damage. She activated Cure Drink and got, out of thin air...

_...A soda can?_

...Yeah, like I said, just stick with it. Now, it's obvious a soda can is useless as a weapon, even with Psychokinesis. However, Blake did feel a bit thirsty. Not surprising, she hasn't eated or drink anything since yesterday. So, she drinked the soda. It...

_...Tastes like Mountain Mew..._

Then, she felt...energy, running through her body. She felt the small straches on her skin getting smaller and healing until there were none. That's...all the pin does, really. Make a soda can that heals. But hey, it tastes like Mountain Mew! High-quality drink! Now no longer made from kittens! (Available on Dusty Kat, GATITO Street for only 5000¥). Anyway, feeling rejuvenated, Blake ran towards the frogs and eliminated them. And so, all 3 Grimm decals have been destroyed.

_...That takes care of them._

_"You're right...we have to scan to see the Grimm"_

Then, the red guy said:

_"Objective met"_

And our ditz said:

_"But what about the wall? It's still...huh?! It's gone! Why?"_

_"Because we took out the Grimm"_

_"So that's the trick to getting past walls. But...that's odd"_

_"What is?"_

_"I heard you can only beat the Grimm in pairs. But I fought them alone"_

_"Hmm...me too"_

_"I couldn't see you while I was fighting"_

And all that has an explanation.

"_Because he was in the other zone"_

_"Huh?"_

The red guy talked to them again.

"_The Grimm exist simultaneously in two zones. And the only way to defeat them is by purging them from both"_

And then he leaved. He must be one of the nice ones, willing to help.

_"Wait, but-...what is with that guy?"_

_He knows too much...he must be one of them._

_"Well, anyway...you did great"_

_"What?"_

_"You were able to use all the pins!"_

_"And?"_

_"You're like a genius! A special Psych Genius!"_

_Come on. Using a couple of pins doesn't make anyone a genius. Don't be naïve. The bigger question...is where these came from._

_"Huh? Blake, you have two Player Pins"_

_"So?"_

_"Why two? You only need one"_

...2 Player Pins, huh? Guess that confirms it. Interesting choice.

_How should I know? Why do I have any of them? I need them for psychs, so I can fight the Grimm. But how did I get them?_

_"Well, umm...two is better than one! So, like, don't feel bad!"_

_You're the one who said I only need one..._

_"Think how lucky I am! My partner's a psych whiz. A genius! You're a genius Blake! I'd never make it without you!"_

_If you're going to flatter someone, you could try to sound genuine._

_"...Blake, you listening?"_

_..._

_"Stop doing that, I'm just trying to be nice!"_

"_...I'm listening..."_

_"Well, how am I supposed to tell when you just stand there? You should take those headphones, it's rude"_

I TRULY DISAGREE. Those headphones make her look cute! They got style! It's not rude, it's artistic!

_"Would you shut the hell up! I just met you. I don't like you. And I don't give a damn if you think I'm rude!"_

Yeah, show her who's boss!

"_...You don't have to yell...sigh...what am I going to do?"_

_..._

_Now she's playing with her phone? Forget this._

And so, Blake walked towards the exit, leaving behind her partner once again.

_"Hey, wait up!"_

* * *

Outside the underpass...

_"Blake...stop! Wait for me!"_

_Ah dammit..._

_"Where are you going? I'm your partner!"_

_You're a pest_

Before Miltia could keep pestering our little kitten here...

_"...Gotcha now"_

_"Wha- Who's there?!"_

Miltia turned around, and saw a blonde, busty girl with a face that screamed "Ya don wanna mezz with me".

_"You got us good yesterday, but today I'll crush you, pal!"_

_"Um...what? You've got the wrong person. Blake, do you know this girl?"_

_"Don't insult me"_

Of course, remember: Catz Don Teik Threats

"_Need a hint? Go ask your friends"_

_"Friends? What are you talking about?"_

_"Shut up, yo! You can't fool me! I can't scan you, so you gotta be widdem! You can't outsmart me, sis!"_

...Oh. That's explains it. I wonder if she hit her head? ...Heh, I bet she will once she finds out.

_"Wait! Just-"_

_"Rythm! Stop it!"_

Well, there seems to be a voice of reason back there. A young, red-haired girl with a little red hood. How cute, though she seems to have a weird fashion sense. She seems to be wearing a combination of...Natural Doggie, Rabbit Devilique, Sheep'N'Heaven, and Mouse Rattus. Weird. Gotta give her points for making it work though.

_"They're not Reapers! They're Players, just like us"_

_"What?"_

_"Look at their hands. See? They've got Player Pins. Players must not be able to scan each other. Remember, you couldn't scan me either"_

_"...Oh"._

It seems Sunshine got a good partner. She seems like a smart girl, for her age.

"_Sorry I jumped to conclusions, sis..."_

_"No worries. You just gave us a start"_

_"Yesterday this mint-green-haired chick cornered us before we reached 104. Then Mint sicked a bunch of Grimm on us...messed us up bad, pal"_

_"So that's why you were out for payback"_

_"Yup...hey, hold up. We should do introductions. I'm Rythm. And this is my...my partner"  
_

_"I'm Ruby. But just call me Melody!"_

_"Hi! I'm Miltia"_

_"...Mm? ...Miltia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't know, but I swear I've heard that name before. Were ya at the club in Dogenzaka last saturday?"_

_"I...think. A friend's relative works there, so I go all the time. Why?"_

_"Mmm...nothing"_

_"Okay...oh! Right, I forgot. That over there's Blake, my partner"_

_...Oh, so I'm a thing now?_

_"What's with the Catphones? She still mad?"_

_"No...she's just Blake. Don't feel bad"_

_"...Hey, I know! Let me give you a tip to make up for jumpin at ya. You figure out how to use your phones yet?"_

_"Our cellphones? Well...we don't get any calls...and sending messages doesn't work either. All we do is check the mission mail. Why, do they do anything else?"_

_"Of course they do, sis!"_

_"We played around a bit and found some things"_

_"Ya gotta learn to use yours, or you'll get pwned down the road, sis!"_

_"Umm...I guess..."_

_"But it's cool! You two got questions, ask away! Gotta put our heads together, you know? It's like they say, Great Mines Sing Alive!"_

...

...no comments.

_"So, about the phone..."_

_"Yeah, you can check the time, and check your pins, and..."_

_"...And?"_

_"...Oh! There's also a mobile game in there! DA PIN SLAYER!"_

_"Da Pin Slayer?"_

_"Yeah. You should check it out, sis! It's THE most awesome thing ever!"_

_"Really? Guess I should give it a try sometime"_

_...Yeah...NO._

Oh, Da Pin Slayer. It's a very fun game. You grab one of your pins, put it on a table, and use it to push the other pins over the edge. It's very popular with the kids...and adults.

"_So, who's this girl with the mint-hair?"_

_"Heh, that rat?"_

_"She attacked us in the Scramble Crossing. Those black wings...she's probably a Reaper"_

_"Yeah, we couldn't scan her"_

_"So it doesn't work on Reapers or Players...guess we found out the hard way"_

_"Sorry..."_

_"So if she's a Reaper, does that mean she gives out the missions?"_

_"Who knows...hey, that reminds me. What's with today's mission? It don't make sense"_

_"__Yeah, about that..._What's your take on the mission?"

_"The cursed sculpture or whatever?"_

_"It's gotta be Hachiko"_

_"Yeah! That's what I though too! But...what's the curse?"_

_"Hmm...you got me"_

_"We probably should start by heading that way"_

_"Can't. There's a wall, sis"_

_"Again? What's up with that? We keep hitting those invisible walls..."_

_"I think we're trapped in here, or somethin'. I tried breaking the walls, and they don't break"_

_"But some you can get through"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"We noticed guys in red by the walls we were able to pass"_

_...So I was right._

_"...Do you know anything about the Reapers's Game?"_

_"Just that you have to stay alive for seven days"_

_"And somethin' bout a new mission every day"_

_"The Reapers send them?"_

_"Gotta be. It's their Game, right?"_

_"And if we fail a mission, we get erased"_

_"...Maybe not"_

_"Wha-Really?!"_

_"Rythm and I never made it to 104, but here we are"_

_"So like...we don't got to play? Sweet!"_

_"It's too early to say. We should carry out the missions just in case. I don't want to find out what happens if the timer hits 0. Do you?"_

_"...No..."_

_"Thankfully, ours vanished yesterday before the timer ran out"_

_"Hmm...Ours went away when we got to 104"_

_"Hey, you think you and Blake finishing the mission might've got Rythm and I off the hook?"_

_"Maybe. But I wonder why...anyway, thanks for all the info! Specially about the phone! That Da Pin Slayer sounds fun"_

_"Heh heh. Good! Always happy to help"_

_"I feel ready to take on anything!"_

_"Yeah, well, you might not wanna say that. Meoldy's thinkin things're gonna get tough"_

Obviously. ...what? Wondering why I stood so quiet all this time? If you really wanna know...I was in the bathroom. There you have it. Now, let's keep going.

_"We should all work together!"_

_"They say two heads are better than one, so four has to be better than two!"_

_"Great idea! I am so in! It'll be more fun that way. Right Blake?"_

_No it won't_

_"...Do what you want. I work alone"_

_"What?! Blake, you can't mean that!"  
_

_"Forget it. I can't take a single minute of your nagging. I don't need a bunch of strangers bringing me down"_

_"Blake! How can you say that?!"_

_Don't ask me. Maybe I'm just angry._

_"We're on your si-"_

_"I can't scan you. You could be Players...or Reapers. I have no way of knowing"_

...Your funeral, sis.

_"But the Player Pins!"_

_"That's not enough"_

...Actually, it is enough. Reapers don't use Player Pins.

_"Hey, Kat! What the hell's your problem?! We just lookin' out for you, and you treat us like this?"_

_"Don't get angry Rythm...I can see where Blake's coming from. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth..."_

_"Aw, Melody...Rrgh...You piece of THRASH! Screw you! We don't want your help! Let's go Melody"_

_"Wait, no! We're sorry!"_

...Too late, they're already gone.

"_...They left...Nice work Blake! We should all stick together and you know it!"_

_"Then why don't you go with them?"_

_"Listen to yourself...we're partners, Blake. But I don't understand you! Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"_

_"Let yourself in. You can scan me"_

_"You know that's impossible!"_

_"Exactly"_

_"...Besides, we're right here. Let's just talk to each other-"_

_"And say what? I'm not opening up to anyone. Ever. Other people just hold me back. I can do things my own way"_

...I have a feeling this girl won't last long. She does know what the terms "Pact" and "Partner" mean, right? I wonder why the Composer chose her.

...what's with that face? ...Who's the Composer? Well, since you asked me so kindly, I'll tell ya: She's a nice, young girl and a friend of mine. Hard to get along at first, but she's nice after a while.

Anyway, we have a story to tell. Blake leaved again her partner behind.

_"B-Blake! ...sigh...Tell me what I'm supposed to do..."_

Mmm...I wonder what's with that phone. Does she have a boyfriend or something? Anyway, the girls headed up towards the Statue Of Hachiko. However, on the way, Blake saw a guy...talking to a statue. Kids these days.

"_...C'mon...you can tell me...something on your mind?"_

_...That guy...who is he talking to?_

_"...Tell me what's ailing you...we're not all made of stone"_

_..._

_"Blake. Give the man some space..."_

_..._

...That guy needs a girlfriend. And a friend. And a house. And a job.

About to reach Hachiko, Blake saw another guy in red.

_Another guy in red. We must be headed towards a-_

And Miltia ran towards the-

_"Ouch! A wall"_

_I knew it._

Me too. Thanks for being her Test Subject.

_"So...we just have to defeat some Grimm, right?"_

_...For God's sake, she's so SLOW! Do I have to do everything?_

Blake walked towards the reddie here.

_"Blake! Where are you-"_

"_I know what you are"_

_"My terms: Lift the statue's curse"_

_"You're a Reaper"_

_"I'm not paid to chitchat. Play the Game"_

...Well, someone pissed on his coffee today.

_Hmph. That was a waste of time. Lift the statue's curse? That sounds just like the mission. But Hachicko is PAST this wall...wait._

_"Blake! Please, STOP walking off without me!"_

_"Hey"_

_"Arrgh! My name is Miltia! M-I-L-T-I-A! Can you say "Miltia"?"_

_"Hey, I see another statue"_

Yeah. There's another statue nearby. Though it's quite ugly. Not like dear Hachiko.

"_Oh, yeah! The Moyai!"_

_"Moai? Like, Easter Island? What's a Moai doing here?"_

_"Moyai! With a Y. Never though about where it came from though..."_

_"Think it's cursed?"_

_"I don't know. It looks pretty normal to me"_

And by "Normal" she means "Ugly as a toilet in the men's bathroom".

_"Let's find out"_

Miltia and Blake walked to the Moyai. Blake used the Player Pin, and scanned the stone.

The guy...clearly a weirdo. Just listen to his thoughts: **Oh, poor Mr. Moyai...You're feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place, I can tell. People put you up on a pedestal, birds poop on you...what a life.**

...Yeah, well, it's gotta be better than YOUR life if you can't do anything but talk to a freaking rock all day.

...Oh, Blake also found some Grimm decals around the Moyai.

_"There's Grimm on the stone"_

_"Grimm?!"_

_"Guess that's the curse. Maybe if we eliminate all the Grimm, we can lift it"_

So, they fought the Grimm. It was a short, boring fight, just a couple of froggies. Nothing worth mentioning.

After the battle...

_"Objective met"_

_"So the Moyai was possessed by Grimm, and we had to scan to find it"_

That's a nice way to put it.

_...The guy in red...yup. He's gone. But we can probably get through now._

_"We freed the cursed sculpture. Does that mean we cleared the mission?"_

_"No, that was just to cross the wall. See? My clock's still ticking"_

_"Yeah, mine too..."_

They have 32:15 minutes left. They still have time, Hachiko's not too far away.

_"Well, at least the wall's gone"_

_"Let's go find this Hachiko... our real target"_

_"...Blake...you talk like you've never heard of it"_

_"Nope. What's Hachiko?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

WHAAAAAAAT?! Girl, you live in Shibuya! How come you don't know what it is?

_"How can you live in this country and not know about Hachiko?"_

_..._

_"Remember where we met yesterday? There's a statue of a dog in the plaza. That's Hachiko. And now, I have a question. How'd you figure out how to get past the wall?"_

_..._

_"Not again..."_

_..._

_"...Alright! Fine. Let's just head for Hachiko"_

...Sigh...Blake...Forever Alone...anyway.

* * *

As the 2 headed towards the statue, in a nearby building, there was a big, bearded man that definitely needs to cut his nails more often. And take a bath.

_"...That young lady...she has just the material I need"_

Obviously, he's no one important. Don't know why I bothered to tell this, really. Well, let's get back to the important part.

* * *

_"We made it! And with plenty of time left!"_

_...This is where we met yesterday...so the two places are connected.  
_

_"Ok, let's lift Hachiko's curse!"  
_

_"And how do you propose we do that?"_

_"...Well...umm...maybe if we could erase the Grimm around it, or...yeah..."_

_She's clueless. This is why I can't count on others. They're all clueless..._

Blake scanned around the area, but found no Grimm.

_"No Grimm around the statue..."_

_"You tried scanning? Then Hachiko must not be cursed"_

_...Could we have the wrong statue?_

_"Huh? Hey, Blake! Look!"_

_Dammit...we don't have time to hunt another statue..._

_"EARTH TO BLAKE!"_

_"What!"_

_"Something's wrong with Hachiko"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Hmm...I'm not sure, but it looks different from when I saw it at Hachi Fest"_

_"Then let's take a closer look"_

Once they got close to the statue, Miltia spoke.

_"Hmm...something's definitely off. When I saw him at Hachi Fest, Hachiko wasn't like this at all"_

_"What's Hachi Fest?"_

_"Oh, it's a blast! It's this festival where you touch Hachiko for good luck! If you touch the right place in the right way, your wishes come true!"_

_Wow. Charming._

_"They hold it every year. And each time, the place you have to touch changes. But...if you get it wrong..."_

_"You explode?"_

_"You get cursed!"_

_Mm...that sounds pretty extreme, just for touching the statue of a dog..._

Oh, Hachi Fest. I agree with Miltia here, Hachi Fest is a wonderfull FES. It's something that has no equal in the world! So, let me take a break here.

* * *

**Do you know the tale of Hachiko?**

Hachiko was an akita dog, born on november 10 of 1923. Born on a farm near the city of Odate, in the Akita Prefecture.

When Hachiko was 1 year old, he met a man, Hidesaburo Ueno, a professor of the agriculture department in the University Of Tokyo, in a station in Shibuya. Ueno "took" Hachiko as a pet.

Every single day, Hachiko greeted him by the Shibuya Station. He was always there, waiting until he came, and waiting until he returned.

The 2 continued their daily routine until may of 1925, when Professor Ueno did not return. It was revealed later that Ueno had died because of a cerebral hemorrhage.

Ueno took part in the Reaper's Game, and fought viciously to return to life, to Hachiko. However, it ended un in a tragic failure, for the Game Master of that session was too powerfull. Ueno reached Day 7, but he and his partner weren't able to beat the GM, and were erased.

Hachiko, however, kept waiting. Every single day, Hachiko appeared at the station, waiting for it's master's return. A return that would never happen. And Hachiko waited, and waited, and waited for 9 years. No matter if it was raining, snowing, or scorching hot.

Hachiko, sadly, died later. In march 8 of 1935. Cause of death wasn't known at the time, but a few years before now, on 2011, scientists discovered the cause: Terminal Cancer and a filaria infection. The pup never had a chance.

Hachiko became a national sensation, an inspiration for thousands of children and blah blah, you get my point. He had a bronze statue built in it's honor. Why bronze? Well, Japan's economical situation back then wasn't good enough to make a gold statue.

Now, here's the part you weren't taught at school:

Hachiko, once he died, entered the Reaper's Game. It's extremely rare for an animal to participate in the game. I mean, it would be difficult to use pins or comunicate with your partner. The single fact Hachiko was able to participate says a lot. It didn't give up.

It fought with fang and claw, using a very special Pin: Loyal Spirit, Noble Heart. Made by Dragon Elegance. It was a weird, but effective Pin that combined the psychs Velocity Crash and Shockwave. It fought and never gave up, and soon it and it's partner reached Day 7, and beated the GM. Fittingly, the same GM that erased Ueno.

After the game, Hachiko chose to reincarnate (Or at least we think. We don't speak dog). But not to simply come back to life, but a true reincarnation. It returned to the RG, but in a new body, with a new mind. Some Angels wanted it to instead become an Angel. And it was a fine candidate. But it still chose reincarnation.

The Angels don't consider this a loss, however, for it's Imagination will find a way into it's culture and increase the overall Imagination of the population.

...Mm? In what body did Hachiko reincarnate? Well, I don't know the whole story, but I've heard it became an italian dog. I think it's name was Fido or something like that. Anyway, great story, no?

...Oh shit! I forgot about the story! Let's go back!

* * *

Let's see...oh! There they are. They seem to be scanning the Stein-Lover. Let's see what he's thinking.

**Hachiko seemed troubled, too. Were I only able to polish away the stains of his weary heart! Forgive me Hachi...**

Well, you should do it. I mean, you're already too Forever Alone to talk to a rock, why not take it to the next level?

_...What is it with this guy and statues?_

_"...He must be like you...drifting in a sea of woes...If only I could **polish** all his pain away...then he'd feel better. His heart would shine again!"_

You're the one drifting in a sea of woes, man.

_"Polish away Hachiko's pain? That's idio-"_

_"Hey Blake! We should try that!"_

_"Try WHAT?"_

_"Polishing! Hachiko did look a little dirty. And I saw this weird marking on it. What if it was some kind of hex?"_

_Or what if someone just went crazy with a magic marker? Well, if that's the only lead we've got..._

_"Alright. Let's try it"_

_"Yeah!"_

And so, Miltia and Blake went towards Hachiko. This time to...polish it. Thankfully, they're invisible. Once there...

_"Ok! Let's polish like we mean it!"_

_"Wait. Isn't that going to...you know...create a scene?"_

_"Don't worry! No one's watching. And so, what if they see us?"_

_See us petting a piece of ROCK?_

_"Alright. Whatever..."_

Man, I wish I could take a picture of this moment. It's wonderfull. But it won't be once they realize there's a trap in there.

...What? It was obvious man.

***Grrrr***

_"You said something, Blake?"  
_

_"Nope"_

_"...You know...It seems the more we polish, the less this looks like Hachiko..."_

***GRRRRR***

_"Stop growling and polish!"  
_

_"I'm not growling..."_

The trap: A Grimm decal was implanted inside the statue, set to activate once they cleaned it. The Grimm inside the statue, were like...wolves. Yeah, wolves, with some blue lines and jaguar-like paws. 3 of them.

_"Blake! Something came out of the statue!"_

Both girls prepared themselves, and the wolves jumped towards Blake.

* * *

She used Shockwave on one of them, but they swiftly evaded it. She turned around and faced the wolves. The 4 stared at each other, patiently. Soon, the wolves ran towards her, and she did the same. She tried to slice one, but it simply jumped over her. Then, another one came from behind and hitted her, sending her a few meters away.

Blake got up, and saw another wolf about to tackle her. She evaded the attack at the last second, but the wolf didn't stop. The 3 pups were running around like a Tennis Ball. Blake activated Force Rounds, and fired the rounds towards the wolves. But they all missed, as the wolves were just too fast and evasive. Thunderbolt didn't work either, for they were too fast and their attacks too constant for Blake to lock on to them.

* * *

Miltia was in trouble, too. While she was more sucessfull than Blake, as Cathing was fast enough to hit some of the wolves, they were so fast that it wasn't able to finish the combo. Miltia was also very busy evading the wolves to focus. And they couldn't use the Light Puck, for any hit they achieved wasn't strong enough to make it appear.

* * *

Minutes later, the wolves started running at extremely high speed. It was barely possible to see them, only made easier by the trail of flames they leaved on the ground. They were running so fast, Blake could barely avoid being hit by one without being hit by another one. Miltia too was in a difficult position, made worse as she wasn't as athletic as Blake.

They were in a tough situation. But Blake, while being pushed from left to right like if this was pinball, had an idea. In a small moment of recovery, she quickly activated Psychokinesis, and grabbed a nearby truck (Again, don't question it), and threw it towards the nearby store. Because of it's weight, it wasn't thrown a great distance. However, the wolves were still running around at full speed. So fast, they couldn't stop. And so, the 3 wolves crashed into the truck, being stunned by the impact.

* * *

Miltia noticed how the wolves suddenly stopped, like if someone hit them so hard they can barely stand. Not thinking about it twice, Miltia used her Cathing to slice the wolves. Finally, the fight was over.

* * *

_"Yes! We did it! The timer's gone! So there were Grimm possessing both the Moyai AND Hachiko"_

_"And our mission was to get rid of both"_

I'm sure Hachiko wouldn't have liked to know his statue was filled with Grimm.

_"...Hey, Blake..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You said before you don't need friends"_

_"Yeah, I did. Your point?"_

_"Well, you couldn't have solved Hachiko's riddle without me"_

_"What? Get real"_

_"If I hadn't noticed the pattern, we might not have cleared the mission"_

_...Yeah right._

_"Listen, Stalker. I don't need you to solve 1 stupid riddle"_

_"Riiight. Well, if you ask me-"_

_"Arrrgh! This is so infuriating! What...you two again?"_

_"Huh?!"_

_"That voice...you were at 104 yesterday!"_

_"You're that Reaper!"_

As they turned around, they saw a mint-haired girl, with dark skin and big red eyes. And, of course, delicate black wings on her back, that looked more like bones than anything (FYI, all Harrier-and-up Reapers have those. What's a Harrier? I'll tell you later).

_"Well, excuuuse me for doing my job"_

_"Then it's true?"_

_A Reaper...she gives out the missions?_

_"You two owe me a bowl of Ramen. For not dissapearing like you're supposed to"_

_...This girl is a Reaper?_

_"What's wrong? Too spooked to answer? Well, this should bring you around!"_

The Reaper lady summoned a Grimm, one that looked like a porcupine...corpupine...whatever those things're called. It has Black-and-Red spikes, so I'll call it Shadow.

...Wait. I just noticed. Blake is Black, Miltia is Red...Mmm...wonder if this is coincidence or if she did it in purpose...bah, whatever, up to the fight.

* * *

Shadow walked slowly towards Blake. Blake waited patiently. And waited. And waited. Shadow wasn't doing anything.

A bit confused, but still focused on Shadow, Blake decided to wait no longer, activated Shockwave, pulled out the second blade, and ran towards it. When she was about to attack it, it's spikes moved forward and extended. Blake was barely able to jump back and avoid being skewered by the Grimm.

She activated Force Rounds during the jump, and fired a few shots at Shadow. However, she heard some barking, and turned around. And she saw another wolf. Thankfully, it was just 1, but even then it could make her fight harder. Shadow then extended his spikes upwards, and "fired" some, which came raining to the ground. None of them hit Blake, but got stuck on the ground.

* * *

Miltia noticed the spikes starting to glow, and knew it meant something bad was going to happen. The wolf rushed towards her while she was distracted, and hit her in the back, sending her flying. As she got up, she saw the spikes blowing up, exploding like bombs. If she hadn't been hit, she would have been toast.

* * *

Blake was again in a tough position, being barely able to avoid the spike's explosions and the annoying wolf at the same time. Any hit she tried on one was interrupted somehow by the other. It was annoying.

However, while trying to use Thunderbolt, Blake noticed that they were also marked. As she fired the gun, the Thunderbolt zapped the targeted spikes, eliminating them inmediately. Blake then took advantage of this new discovery, reactivated Shockwave, and countered one of the wolf's attacks, sending it to the ground. It soon faded, and Shadow was the only one left.

* * *

Miltia saw how many of the spikes, along with the Wolf Grimm, fade away like dust in the wind. She didn't knew why, but assumed Blake had something to do with it. With nothing to pressure her anymore, she sent Cathing towards the porcupine. It extended it's spikes forward, but Miltia avoided that by something I did not expect: The Cathing divided itself into smaller Cathings! The Cathings were so small they went between the spikes and hit the Grimm.

And for the final touch, Miltia raised her fist with a jump, making the Kitthings raise above Shadow. Then, they fused back into Cathing, and before the Grimm could react, it crushed it's head with it's...paw? fist? claw? Whatever, you get my point.

And so: Grimm Erased again.

* * *

After that...

_"Huff...huff..."_

_Nngh...these Grimm were tougher than the others...and faster..._

_"Wow. You're stronger than I thought. But I'm not done playing yet. This next Grimm will be a killer"_

And so Mint summoned more Grimm.

_No...I can't keep this up...I've got one chance._

_"Hmm?"_

Wait, she's not gonna-

_I have to take her out!_

Oh no. This won't end up nicely.

_"Please tell me you're not planning on fighting me?"_

_..._

_"How stupid can you get? You'll never win agaisnt a Reaper! But all right. I'm in. If that's how you want it"_

...She erased the Grimm. This will get ugly. I have to do something.

_What?! She erased her own Grimm?_

_"You seem surprised"_

_"Aren't the Grimm on your side?"_

_"Bah, don't group us together. The Grimm are nothing but tools. Pawns. Just like you Players"  
_

_Rrgh...I can't let this bitch win! ...But can I stop her? I have no idea how strong she is...I don't have a choice. She'll erase me if I don't do anything._

_"Don't do it Blake! You don't want to take her on! She can erase you in a second! Ohh..."_

_"Hmph"_

_"Oh, are you giving up? Boring. Don't get my hopes up like that. Killjoy. Now that I'm in the mood...maybe I should just finish the job"_

_"Huh?!"_

_"But...I can't do that"_

_What?_

_"Well, this is a pickle...hmm...I know. Let's try something fun. A special challenge, just for you. Pull it off, and you're out of the Reaper's Game!"_

_"You...you will?"_

_"Of course! So, what do you say?_

_...A ticket out..._

_"Blake, don't listen!"_

_"You! Back there. Shut up! Now, are you in, or out?"_

_..._

_"...I'm in"_

_"Blake!"_

_"Sweet! Now, let's get started! Oh, forgot to mention. If you fail...I'll erase you"_

_"What?!"_

_"Don't worry, the rules are very simple: You have 1 minute...to **erase** that girl"_

_"What?! Erase her?"_

_"Yup. Easy, right? Just pretend she's some Grimm. See, it's already in the bag. All right. Ready? Start!"_

_W-wait a minute! ...Dammit...she's asking me to kill someone. There's no way I can do that. But if I don't..._

_"Blake..."_

_"30 Seconds! ...Still on the fence? Then let me give you a motive: That girl? She's a spy for the Reapers"_

_"What?! She's a spy?"_

_"Hey! What are you saying!"_

_"Thanks for checking in so often. We couldn't have done it without you"_

_"Shut up! Don't lie! Blake, she's making all of th-"_

_"Your phone. Why did you keep playing with your phone?"_

_"Huh?! ...Oh...I was...just..."_

_"Just SPYING. She's a terrible liar, as you can see"_

_"I didn't spy, I swear!"_

_"Goodbye, and thanks for playing. 10 Seconds...You're the star, kid. Just do things your way"_

_..._

_"What are you waiting for? Do what comes naturally. Save yourself. Screw everybody else, right?"_

_"Don't do it Blake...Don't kill me..."_

_..._

_"...Force Rounds..."_

_"...Don't do it...please..."_

_"...I have to..."_

_..._

***POOM***

* * *

**Author Note 2:**

TWEWY Fans should know why I picked Yang and Ruby (Sorry: Rythm and Melody) for Beat and Rhyme. If you don't, good for you.

Now, this one was surprisingly longer than the last one. Guess I did went a bit Over The Top. I'm starting to find it funny how I turn 10-second fights into more...cooler battles.

...Yes, the fight with the wolves lasts about 20 seconds the first time. It's not that hard.

Now, if you haven't played The World Ends With You, I'm sure you won't understand many things. But don't worry, they will be explained later.

Now, to work on my other fanfic. Maybe I'll alternate between the two, one chapter in A, one chapter in B, then A...you get it.

Now, I have some difficulty regarding 1 character and who should take his place. But he doesn't appear until...later. So I still have time to see the new characters and see if they fit.

Finally, if you think I suck and want me to improve/Think It's great and wanna tell me/Think it's average, tell me in a review down there. That's what reviews are for, no?

Stay Alive...or you'll end up like Miltia.


End file.
